Generally, the fishing reel constructed as described above is called a spinning reel, and is provided with an anti-reverse-rotation mechanism for preventing reverse rotation of the fishing line winding mechanism. An operating member is operated to put the reel in the anti-reverse-rotation mode when the fishing line is wound, and in the reverse-rotation-permitting mode when the line is drawn out.
In the case where the line, when wound in the anti-reverse-rotation mode, may be broken by tension caused by a pull of a hooked fish, the operating member is operated to put the rotary frame in the reverse-rotation-permitting mode so that the rotary frame is reversely rotated by a pull of a hooked fish to thereby draw out the line from the spool, at which time an angler contacts his finger with the rear of the rotary frame to adjust the extent of reverse rotation corresponding to variation in tension applied to the line. In this case, a problem is created in that the angler should be skillful to properly adjust the reverse rotation of the rotary frame.
In order to solve the above problem, a fishing reel has hitherto been proposed which is so constructed that a tubular shaft at the fishing line winding mechanism fixedly supports a ratchet wheel, a disc-shaped brake member is supported rotatably to the front of the reel body, a pawl engageable with the ratchet wheel is pivoted to the brake member and provided with a spring for elastically clipping the ratchet wheel at both sides of the outer peripheral portion thereof, and a brake lever having a brake shoe to contact with the brake member is pivoted to the reel body, so that when the rotary frame reversely rotates by a pull of a hooked fish, the pawl engages with the ratchet wheel to reversely rotate the brake member together with the rotary frame and the brake lever is operated to bring the shoe into contact with the brake member, thereby giving the rotary frame a predetermined resistance against its reverse rotation to thereby adjust the extent thereof.
In such a fishing reel of conventional construction, when the rotary frame is driven to rotate for winding the line, the ratchet wheel, and in turn the tubular shaft, is subjected to clipping pressure through the clipping spring, thereby applying a larger rotational resistance to the tubular shaft, and in turn to the rotary frame, resulting in a heavy operation of the handle, that is, more force is required to rotate the handle. Also, the pawl, during the rotation of the driven rotary frame, disengages from the ratchet wheel to make it impossible to confirm from the exterior whether or not the braking action is exerted.